DES201 Storyworld 1: World-Building/City Design (Gobi Desert) by 1701807 Mark Sinclair
Gobi Desert World-building/City Design: Dulah-K’ot (The Singing City) The gathered gifted changed their name to something they believe more befitted them, they became the Sanguinolent; those stained by blood. The Sanguinolent tribes that had gathered were able to thrive within the harsh environment of Gobi; they travelled the desert nomadically, hunting gathering growing and learning. More and more of the Sanguinolent gathered in one area, drawn by its beautiful voice they could hear calling to them through the desert it was the wind lashing the dunes this occurrence was rare but the Sanguinolent loved it so much the settled to keep listening more and more gathered they built homes then they built walls, then they built infrastructure and then Dulah-K’ot the singing city was born. The Sanguinolent dedicate a lot of their time to practicing their powers, learning to better control them to tame the unstable gifted and convert them so they will no longer be a danger focusing the skills they have on varied endeavours, this is how the city became split five sections with a central tower creating a circle the main tower is where they learn and study gaining improved control and greater strength, but over time they wanted to test their abilities and the coliseum was born. The great pass time of the Sanguinolent they test their powers against the altered beasts of Gobi the strongest being the great snow leopards, though it is also used to settle disputes that word alone cannot, the first gifted cast into the Gobi continues to reign over the tribe, having learned during his isolation he taught others and proves his power in the ring against those that wish to usurp his authority he remains undefeated. Away from the central tower and coliseum the other sections are; The Exchange, dedicated to trading, The Furnace dedicated to manufacturing, The Outlook which looks out towards the vast dessert and houses the gatherers of the community and finally The Grove an area dedicated to trying to restore the Gobi. All of these areas also provide housing though most chose to live in the district they work and frequent the most. The Exchange: ' Hustle and Bustle is the order of the day a strict layout of concentric quarter circles make the streets of this quarter lined with shop and craftsmen the people of the city come here to by their food and other daily necessities. The people of this section are charismatic and masters of negotiation and can even use their skills to aid negotiations dulling senses of others or making them more susceptible. '''The Furnace: ' As well as repairing the gear of gatherers or bespoke inventions to help with the research of the Grove they provide military advancement to help stiffen the Outlooks defences. Those here can even repair on the move some go out with the gatherer parties to provide on the job repairs through the skills they have acquired 'The Outlook: ' The last and only defence the city has made for itself, the mere thought of the Gobi’s weather keeps most but new recruits away from ever seeing the city, but to defend against hungry creatures and larger threats that move through the central desert a rare occurrence but a necessary precaution. The people of this section go out and gather supplies for the city as well as capturing the beasts used for the games and aid wanderers in the desert had new initiates came looking for shelter 'The Grove: ' The pride of the city, an artificially generated reforestation program, using science and their skills they have created luscious green space within the walls of the city many come to walk the gardens and enjoy the flora and fauna that had been lost small animals roam the area freely creating a contained ecosystem that the Sanguinolent strictly manage. The people of this section befriend the animals nurturing them and living alongside them, improving their skills and making forays into the desert to attempt to reclaim land from the desert, though outside of the city progress is extremely slow as though some force does not want the desert altered. '''Overview It is in these varied sections that the player can learn various skills relating to that area of skills they wish to pursue, The exchange offers access to illusory skills to confuse and trick opponents (Illusionist), The furnace to reinforcement skills amplifying one’s own strength and that of inanimate objects as well (Reinforcer). The outlook here the player learns mobility and scouting skills, able to detect danger and move swiftly to avoid it as well as striking whilst unseen (Shadow). In the grove the player can learn how to heal what was lost restoring life to a drained husk whether it is plant or person, also how take on a familiar and befriend animals. (Tender) Ideals Dulah-K’ot contains many people but not all of the Sanguinolent think the same, some came voluntarily to the dessert after hearing rumours of the city, other were forced into Gobi and called by the sound. These different experiences and discussing them brought about two large opposing groups in the city, though not all Sanguinolent are part of the groups they will heavily impact the future of the tribe. One side knows that they themselves are dangerous and only learn more powers and skills so that they can better control them, an uncontrolled gifted are the new weapons of mass destruction in this world they need to be kept away so that the world can grow, until they are prepared to re-join peacefully. On the other hand, persecuted ridiculed and kicked out of a place they called home, treated like a monster the second group wants vengeance, the people who did this to them are nothing now they have all the power and are far stronger, if it was there choice they could take world for their own. These opposing views have caused problems in the city, but “the first”, leader of the tribe, keeps them in check for now he cannot stop the small disputes and scuffles between them but the main forces are kept at bay. Origin The city is constructed of the stone floors of the Gobi desert mined and crudely piled up at first in a small ring with a central lodging made any materials they could acquire shrubs stone and animal pelts eventually as more people came they needed more space the central lodging had been improved and so had the walls cobblestone was the building material of choice as their skills developed they could improve the village adding in the other sections as population increased. And from these inauspicious beginnings Dulah-K’ot was born. The features of this story are shown throughout the city today. But through the works of the city quarters they have been embellished, the city is now cobbled streets with polished stone walls the houses still incorporate a mixture of materials thanks to the grove they are no longer just small shrubs but nature is interwoven through the houses, along with stone, branches grow from the stones interlocking to create a roof, enlarged animal pelts used as carpeting as well as tanned hides being used as name plates for doors, the city wastes nothing where it can and is the main thing all the Sanguinolent agree with, you need to use everything you are given to its fullest or end up repeating past mistakes that destroyed the world once.